Love is in the air
by 4321-G-R-A-C-I-E-1234
Summary: They all just wanted to get through school, make a few friends, and maybe have the odd relationship. None of them realised that school would be the place that they would fall in love and possibly change their lives forever. Pairings listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

_I will finish the other fanfic but I really wanted to start a school fanfic. I am off school ill today so I will probably upload the next chapter later on. It most likely isn't very good but please review anyway, with some comments and tips :) Pairings for the whole story are: Phil/Sam, Andrea/Neil, Smithy/Kerry, Jack/Debbie and Honey/Will, there might be a few more featured in it. In the first chapter there is only Sam/Phil but more will come in later chapters._

It was an ordinary day in the year 10 English class, same as always; no one was listening but because the Easter holidays started in 3 days the teacher Mrs Barnes didn't particularly care.

"Right class dismissed, remember your homework" she announced when the bell had rung.

Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone rushed out, pleased that the lesson was over. The children all hurried to their lockers. Phil Hunter was one of those students who just couldn't take no for an answer: he had asked fellow student Sam Nixon out on a date on numerous occasions, each time he ended up rejected but as she was getting her things out of her locker, which was near his, he saw another opportunity. He walked towards where she was standing but she didn't realise he was there until he started talking.

"Hello Sam" Phil said with his usual cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Oh" Sam exclaimed, obviously in shock as she was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice him approach. "Goodness Phil you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry Sam I didn't mean to startle you" Phil replied apologetically.

Sam realised she had over reacted, "it's ok" she smiled at him, the smile was returned. "Was there anything you wanted?" She asked after they had stood there for some while.

"Erm" Phil paused "Are you walking home?"

"Yeah" Sam wondered why he wanted to know "Why"

"Can I walk with you?" Phil nervously asked.

"Of course" Sam replied.

They walked together for about the 20 minutes it took to reach Sam's house. They had talked all the way home and Sam was beginning to see a different side of Phil, he was known in their school to have dated anything in a skirt and that he quite easily got bored with the girlfriend. They had a lot more in common than she thought. When they got to the end of her street Phil stopped and looked at her. He wanted to ask something.

"Sam, do you want to go out some time, with me?" Phil paused "Like on a date"

Sam stopped to think, she had begun to like Phil but she had never been in a relationship before and she thought that he wouldn't like her once he learned of that fact.

"It's ok if you don't want to" Phil looked at her for a response, he looked hurt and because she hadn't answered he took it as a no.

She looked up at him as he was quite a bit taller than her. She began to move closer, she was nervous because she had never done anything like this before and she didn't know how. She was really close to him and she put her right hand on his cheek and leant up on her tiptoes to kiss him, it only lasted seconds but it was clear enough to Phil what the answer was. Sam pulled back and whilst smiling she whispered "Yes I will go out with you". Phil leaned in for another kiss, their lips locked together and this kiss lasted longer after a while Phil started to brush her lips with his tongue. She pulled back looking nervous.

Phil didn't know what he had done wrong. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

She looked up to him "Yes, I am sorry it's just that I have never had a boyfriend before and I have never kissed anyone before . . ."

He cut her off before she could finish "Do you want to take it slowly?"

She looked shocked "You mean you still want to be with me?"

Phil smiled at her "Of course, I really like you, why would I not want to be with you?"

Sam replied "because I have never done anything like this before".

Phil responded by leaning in and kissing her quickly "Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes that sounds like a good idea" Sam was happy.

"I will pick you up at six, is that ok?" Phil asked.

Sam smiled "It's a date"

They both walked their separate ways, this could be the beginnings of a great relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you __iheartsergeantsmith and CauseImMrsBrightside for reviewing, I appreciate it :) x_

Later on Phil walked into the park to meet his friends, he walked over to where they normally met, and he was a bit early and didn't expect anyone to be there. He came into view of his best friend Dale Smith or Smithy as everyone called him. Except Smithy wasn't alone, there was a blonde girl sitting on his lap and kissing him, quite passionately, at first Phil didn't recognise her but then he realised she was in the year below at school. He approached them until he was really close; they were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice he was there. Phil coughed, they broke immediately apart and Smithy went red, he hadn't told anyone about their relationship, she kissed him quickly and then got up.

"I will text you later, ok?" She smiled at him and then walked away, Smithy watched her as she left once she was gone Phil looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, especially not in year 9, Kerry isn't it?" Phil winked at Smithy which just made him go even redder,

Smithy looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up "Erm yeah Kerry and I have been seeing each other for about 3 months but we decided to keep it quiet, well until she tells her parents. So I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself"

"Yeah of course, why didn't you tell me, we are best mates" Phil replied.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you, but would you tell me if you had a date with someone?"

Phil laughed "Well as a matter of fact I have a date tomorrow night"

Smithy looked up at him with a grin on his face "Oh yeah, with who?"

Phil thought about whether he should tell his friend, he would keep quiet, hopefully anyway, otherwise his relationship with Sam could be over with before it even had started. "Erm Sam and I are going out for dinner"

Smithy looked puzzled "Sam as in Nixon? She said yes to you, I am surprised, no offence but I didn't think she liked you"

"Well, we walked home together tonight and I asked her, she said yes, I really want to make a go of things, please don't tell anyone." Phil said.

"I won't say anything, I promise" Smithy smiled, his friend had found someone, he was happy.

Phil decides that he wasn't going to make his relationship with Sam public knowledge, well not if she didn't want him to, he felt changed and he really liked her. Just as he and Smithy had finished their conversation a group of their friends came along, they decided to play football. Phil went home smiling to himself thinking that tomorrow he would be spending time with the person that he really liked.

_Sorry it is a bit shorter than the other one. I have sort of drafted the next chapter and will put it up tomorrow, please review. Thank You. :) x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it will probably be shorter than the others. BTW when the writing is in capitals it's because it is a text. Please review. X_

Sam was in her room, she was brushing back her hair getting ready for tonight, she was meeting up with her two best friends Andrea and Kerry, and her phone beeped indicating that she had a text.

STILL ON FOR TONIGHT?

COME TO MINE AROUND

7ISH. ANDREA SAYS IS IT

OK IF SHE BRINGS HER

FRIEND DEBBIE? X K

Sam quickly typed in a reply, saying that she didn't mind. She resumed what she was doing, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She set off to walk to Kerry's as it takes about 10 minutes. She arrives first and follows Kerry up to her room where she is just finishing getting ready.

"The others said they would be half an hour late" Kerry explains.

Sam couldn't help smiling as she remembered her date with Phil tomorrow, Kerry noticed her smile "What's that smile for?" she asked.

"Well, you have got to promise not to mention it to anyone, at least not for now. Phil and I are going out for dinner tomorrow"

Kerry gasped and then smiled "When did this happen, I thought you had rejected him before"

"I had but he walked home with me tonight and I realised that he has changed and he seems really nice" Sam shyly smiled "And then I kissed him"

"I didn't think you would ever make the first move" Kerry grinned at her friend.

"Neither did I but something came over me and I thought I had better do it, it was amazing"

Kerry laughed "I know it is amazing"

Sam looked confused "I didn't know you had kissed anyone, I thought you were single"

Kerry looked unsure of whether to say anything "Please don't mention this to anyone but I have been seeing someone for the past three months"

Sam asked "Who?"

"You know Dale Smith, he is in your year, he gets called Smithy. We haven't told anyone because I have not told my parents yet"

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Sam smiled "I am happy for you"

Kerry finished straightening her hair and then she pulled on a cardigan and they both went downstairs. "Sam did you know that Andrea's friend Debbie is going out with this boy, I think he is in the year above, his name is Jack"

"Talking about relationships I saw Andrea with this boy this afternoon after school, I couldn't see his face, he had short dark brown hair, they were kissing. I am sure I recognise him from somewhere but I cannot remember." Sam laughed to herself "We will have to quiz her on him tonight"

They sat down and watched Eastenders whilst waiting for their friends to turn up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update I always seem to be busy either doing revision, homework, dancing or watching The Bill. I hope to remember to update as often as possible. Please review. X_

About ten minutes later Andrea and her friend Debbie turned up they all went up to Kerry's room and put on a DVD, they chose Bridget Jones.

As Debbie was new and didn't really know anyone apart from Andrea they decided to play 'would you rather?' Kerry went first. "Sam would you rather sleep with Mr Manson or kiss Mr Hollis in front of everyone?"

Sam replied "Who is Mr Manson?"

Andrea replied almost straight away "He is the new trainee teacher in music" She started to go red and everyone was puzzled until something clicked in Sam's mind.

"Does he have dark coloured hair and is he about the same height as you? Sam asked.

It was now Andrea's turn to look confused, "yes why".

"I think I saw him at break time today, next to the all weather pitch" Sam replied not wanting to give anything away.

Andrea looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights "When at break time?" she said praying that Sam hadn't seen her with him.

"At the end just before the bell went" Andrea knew then that Sam had seen them so she tried to change the subject, "How are things between you and Jack?" she asked Debbie.

"He is a really great guy we have been going out for nearly a year now, he is in year 11" Debbie explained.

Kerry butted in "Yeah and my Smithy said that he was really good at football also" But then she put her hand to her mouth after realising what she had said.

Andrea had noticed "Your Smithy?" She raised her eyebrows.

Kerry looked embarrassed "Yes we have been seeing each other for about three months now but I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone as I haven't told my parents yet, ok?" They all nodded.

Debbie smiled "So I have Jack and Kerry has Smithy, we really need to find you two someone"

Sam swallowed and then said " well I suppose I should say, Phil and I are going out on a date tomorrow night but I would like it to be kept a secret as its nothing official."

Debbie "So there is only Andrea that is single"

Andrea coughed "well I am seeing someone too"

Sam shouted out "I knew it!!"

"Ooooh knew what?" Debbie asked intrigued.

"That I am seeing Mr Manson" Andrea explained, but she was stopped from going any further as Sam's phone vibrated.

CAN WE MAKE IT 5 ISH

TOMORROW BECAUSE

I HAVE TO BABYSIT

AFTERWARDS, IS THAT

OK? P x

She quickly typed a reply saying that she was fine with that and then she put her phone into her pocket.

Sam grinned, "Is that from lover boy?" Kerry asked.

"He is not my lover boy we are just going out on a date.

They had a fun night watching TV and eating sweets. Sam was looking forward to her first date the next day.

_Sorry I know it's not very good because I just needed a filler chapter and I haven't updated in ages. Also it is late so there are probably a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. Please review anyway. I will try to update tomorrow. xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, I know that the last chapter wasn't very good but hopefully this longish chapter will make up for it. Please review. X_

Sam had just returned home from school and couldn't help but smile as she remembered that she would be having dinner with Phil in about 1 hour and a half. But then she realised that she didn't have long to get ready before Phil picked her up. She quickly jumped in the shower and washed her hair, she then brushed her teeth. She was on her way back to her room when she bumped into her mam.

"Hello dear, why are you getting showered so early?" her mam asked.

Sam replied "I am going out for dinner tonight, with a boy from my year, didn't I mention it?"

"Oh yes you did darling I just forgot, well I am popping out to do some shopping so have a good time and I will see you in the morning. Her mam said before walking downstairs.

Sam walked into her room and looked in her wardrobe for something to wear, she didn't want something too dressy or too casual, she eventually found a knee length deep purple dress, she then put the dress on her bed and then set out to dry her hair. She then straightened her shoulder length hair and then started to apply some make up. She put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss but not too much as she did not want to overwhelm Phil. She then put on some deodorant and changed into the dress. She was just going downstairs to find some shoes when the doorbell sounded, 'oh no' she thought 'he is early' but then she looked at the clock and found out that it was indeed 5.30, she rushed to the door and opened it.

"Wow" was all that Phil could manage "You look amazing".

Sam smiled "Thank you, you don't scrub up too bad yourself" She said as she looked at him in his dark blue smart jeans and a pale blue shirt with the top few buttons undone. "Come in whilst I find some shoes" she said.

5 minutes later and they were walking along the street towards and Italian that was about 10 minutes away from Sam's house. Phil put his arm around Sam's waist and then he felt her tense. He remembered that this was her first time so he removed his hand quickly. "Sorry" he smiled at her. She returned the smile "its ok, I just got nervous, can we stick to just holding hands?" she asked. He realised what a big step it was for her and replied "yes of course" whilst taking her hand in his, they walked like this all the way to the restaurant. They met the waiter and Phil said "We have a table booked for two under the name of Hunter" The waiter showed them to their table and asked if they wanted any drinks. Phil replied first "A glass of coke please" Sam went next "A lime and soda please" The waiter went away and it was only the two of them.

Sam decided to talk first "Thank you for agreeing to take things slowly, its just I have never had a boyfriend before and I am kind of nervous." Phil smiled at her "It is ok I understand and I really like you" Sam smiled.

The evening seemed to go really quickly and it was time for them to walk home. Sam asked "Who are you babysitting?" Phil replied "My annoying little brother Steve, because my parents are going out" Sam looked at him "Do you want me to come over and keep you company and we can get to know each other better?" Phil smiled "Yes of course if that is ok with your parents".

They walked back to Phil's place and just as they were about to go up the drive Sam stopped walking so Phil turned to face her. "I just wanted to say thank you, I have had the best first date ever and thank you for being patient with me" Sam said before looking up at him and she leaned in to kiss him. He let her take control as it was she wanted to take things slowly. Their lips met and they kissed for a while, just as passionately as it had been the day before when she had first kissed him. She then moved her hands up to his neck, his hands instinctively moved around her waist but then he thought he might have gone too far but she didn't flinch. They stayed joined together until they heard a child's voice in the background. "Phil I want a drink" Phil's little brother Steve demanded. They broke apart and then Phil lead the way inside with Sam following.

They were going to have a fun night looking after Steve. (not)

_Please review. xx_


End file.
